


Aaron and the Chocolate Factory

by EmpressShu1



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressShu1/pseuds/EmpressShu1
Summary: A long time ago the factory was open.Everybody went inside.To see the wonderful creatures within.But one day the doors closed, nobody was allowed in.And the creatures inside were forgotten, leaving the society to wonder.This society might be odd to you.As they believe there is only one type of human.They don’t know how they got there, or why.So they just try to live,Outside the chocolate factory.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron felt a warm wet something on his face. He tried to push her away, but she just came back to lick him. “hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Celestiaaaaaaaaaa!” As he opened his eyes he started at the sight of snow covering him like a blanket, along with a certain husky pup. Grumbling he got up, brushed his sweatshirt off, climbed of the roof (the people who lived there would never know the difference) and onto the pavement below. He had been sleeping on the rooftops of this city for a while now. With no family and no money, he had been forced to. He had, had one at first of course. But his father had spent all their money and died ten years ago. 

Food prices were going up, every price was. For years the large city had been dying off, leaving less to work the farms and hospitals. So making money was hard. Nobody knew how they had gotten there, at first scientists studied animals and watched how they reproduced. They found that dogs, cats, fish, birds, they all had something in common: Every single animal other than humans, had two genders. Male and Female, Boy and Girl, Man and Women. With closer inspection they realized they themselves were male, but there were no females in their society. They looked everywhere with no results, well……that’s not true. He corrected himself. They didn’t search the chocolate factory, but then again they couldn’t. 

Nobody went in there and the only things that came out were large boxes of sweets. Aaron’s mouth watered at the thoughts of the oatmeal cookies and cheesecakes that his father had gotten him as a kid. To this day he could remember the amazing tastes, everybody who had ever had one of those sweets did. But only about five percent of the city could afford them now. Simply not the money to go around. With a sigh Aaron set of down the street, Celestia at his heels. Pulling up his hood, he passed through seven blocks without interruption but when he passed the old factory. The smell of sweets causing him to stop and look up to take a sniff. 

As he was about to set off again he noticed something orange on the barbwire overhead, a moving something. He reached up to snag it, but couldn’t quite reach. (and he was abnormally tall) So he held his breath and crutched down, jumping as hard as he could to grab the little something. But as he closed his hands around it. His arm snagged on the wire, cutting wickedly deep into his forearm. Kicking of the wall hard he pulled his arm of the wire before it could sink TO deep. Landing hard on the ground holding his arm to his chest he realized he was still holding the little thing. He felt it shiver in his hands, felt a heartbeat.

Opening his hands cautiously he saw it was indeed living. A living breathing orange and white kitten. The little cat looked at him and then at his arm, which was now freely bleeding. He looked up to see where it happened, as he looked a little strip of fabric fluttered down from the wall, resting at his feet. When he picked it up he realized it was a bandana, a red one. Looking around at who might have dropped or thrown it he found no one. At last looking back up the wire. After a while he looked at the bandana again and, remembering he was now covered in blood. Tied it around his forearm to at least stop the bleeding. 

Celestia licked his hand, looked up at the factory and howled. The kitten was mewing now, obviously craving the food he didn’t have. With one last look back at the large grey building, he turned on his heel clutching the kitten in his arms. “Don’t worry little guy, I don’t have much but you’ll have all you need soon enough.” And with that he started running for the only place he knew where to go: The Ro’meaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ro’meaves were one of the few families’ that could still be considered wealthy, they lived in a big house at the end of the street the factory was on. The father was a hardworking man so, naturally he wasn’t home to often. Fortunately, Aaron knew all of his three sons. Garroth, Zane, and Vlad were nice guys. Well, he snickered. Garroth and Vlad were anyways. Zane was……………… (in the words of Vlad) Going through the faze of “Darkness” and “Pain” Garroth was around twenty-three, Zane around twenty-one, and Vlad was twenty. Aaron himself was twenty-five.  
When Aaron knocked on the big white door, already decorated for Christmas of course. After a while Zane opened the door and seeing who was on the other side, started to close it again. Garroth stuck his hand out and pulled it back open, “Oh Aaron! Haven’t seen ya’ in a while man, where you been? Ga! My bad, please come in first!” Once he was invited Aaron walked in with a quick “stay” to Celestia.


End file.
